Deal With It
by Kohran
Summary: kagome, Sango, Ayume, and Kagura are in a band, and share a house, since their homes were practically hell. well, they come to a new town, where they meet inuyasha, miroku, kouga, and sesshomaru (who are also in a band)...let's just see what happens when
1. First day Fan of Doom meets Miroku

Kohran: Heh, heh, like the page brake? Anyways, I got a new story, as you can kinda see. I hope you enjoy it. ^_^  
  
@$$  
  
Snowflakes drifted to the ground, falling on the heads of high school students walking below. Morning dew froze on the grass in front of Shikon High, a local high school in Tokyo, Japan. Crunching sounded underneath the feet of the students. The smell of chalk, coffee, and cheap perfume hung faintly in the air.  
  
A girl with shoulder length, black and green streaked hair stepped out of the passengers' seat of a black Convertible with purple flames. She wore a pair of green Dickies with a black shirt that said, in green letters, "It takes 42 muscles to smile, so instead, stick up your middle finger and say 'bite me' in a bitchy tone." Her name was Kagome.  
  
"Whaddaya think a' this school, Sango? Ayume?" The girl asked two other girls her age as they stepped out of the car as well. "Well, as long as it's got a big autatorium, we should be fine, Kag." One said. She had dark brown hair with hot pink tips and done in a high ponytail. She wore hot pink Dickies with a dark green shirt that said, in hot pink letters, "Never meddle in the affairs of dragons, because you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup." A picture of a dragon with a packet of ketchup was beneath it. Her name was Sango.  
  
"I do believe that Sango's right." The third girl added. Her reddish, orange hair had the top of it dyed purple. She wore a pair of purple Dickies with a red shirt that said, in purple letters "I love deadlines. I especially love the whooshing sound they make as they go flying by." Her name was Ayume.  
  
You see, these three girls were in a band with their friend Kagura. She was going to the local college near by. Kagome was the lead singer, and played bass. Kagura was the lead bass. Sango played the drums. And Ayume played the keyboard. They weren't very famous, but they had made a c.d. All they had to do was wait for someone to notice them.  
  
All four girls lived in the same house. They'd all moved out of their parents' houses when they were eighteen, but had known each other since childhood. They all knew about the others screwed up family. Sangos' little brother would never come out of his room. Ayumes' older sister always yelled at her for absolutely nothing. Kagomes' dad was always busy, and had too many girlfriends to count, plus his wife. And Kagura...her mom was never around, always off getting drunk with her drug attic friends, not to mention that she'd abused Kagura.  
  
The bell rung, signaling the girls to get their asses to class, which they hurriedly did. Kagome and Sango slid into two seats at the back of the room. Two boys took the two seats in front of them.  
  
The first one had long silver hair with a black beanie with fake white dog-ears on them. He wore a red t- shirt with black baggy jeans. The other guy beside him had dark brown hair tied in a small pony tail (coughrattailcough). He wore a dark purple shirt that said in white letters, "Will you bare my child?"  
  
"Did you read his shirt?" Kagome whispered to Sango. "Yeah, what a perv." Sango whispered back. "Hello, you two ladies must be new here." The one with brown hair asked. "Eh...yeah, we're both new here." Kagome replied, thinking, 'Shit! Did he hear us?'  
  
"Well, then let me introduce myself. I'm Miroku Kaazana, and my friend here is Inuyasha...uh...uh...INUYASHA!" Miroku said. Sango raised her eyebrows at Kagome. "Really, uh...that's nice." Sango replied, and started to turn to Kagome to strike up a conversation with her so maybe Miroku would leave her alone.  
  
"So, what are twos' names?" Miroku asked, oblivious to the fact that they were trying to ignore him. Inuyasha eyes slowly started to close, but then he bolted back up, saying, "I'm awake. I wasn't asleep. You woke me up." "Uhhhhhhhhhh... You weren't asleep, right Sango?" Kagome asked with a sweat drop on her forehead. Sango obliviously replied, "No, wasn't he asleep?" Inuyasha made a growl. "Um...yeah, yeah! He was awake! Very awake, in fact he probably had too much coffee, and was on a sugar high..." Sango continued to ramble about how awake Inuyasha was. Kagome tuned her out. "Well, I'm Kagome, and this is my friend Sango."  
  
The annoying bell then rung above their heads. An old woman walked in, presumably the teacher. She had graying hair and a patch over one of her eyes. "Hello class, I understand there are two new students here today. Kagome Higurashi and Sango Hiraikutsu, I believe." The teacher said.  
  
"That's correct." Kagome piped up from the back of the room. The teacher looked back at them, and nodded. "Alright, well, I'm Kaede, your history teacher. Nice to meet both of you." Kaede replied. Both girls nodded back in response.  
  
Kaede assigned the class an assignment, and said they could work in groups of no more than four. Inuyasha and Miroku had decided to pair off with Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Before we begin, I need to you a very important question, Sango." Miroku said sincerely. "Uh...ok. What is it?" Sango asked wearily. Miroku took her hands in his, causing Sango to blush slightly. "Sango, will you bear my child?" Miroku asked. Sango turned beat red, and looked like she was about to explode.  
  
Kagome scooted her chair away from Sango, as did Inuyasha from Miroku. "HENTAI!!" Sango yelled, and smacked Miroku across the face. The class glanced over, and pushed it off as nothing. This was a daily occurrence after all.  
  
Miroku lay on the ground swirly- eyed. Sango seethed in her seat, mumbling about perverted guys, and ways to skin them alive. Inuyasha slowly began to nod off again. Then, he bolted back up looking fully awake. "I wasn't asleep. Nope, not me. I'm fully awake." "I wonder if he's an insomniac?" Kagome whispered to Sango. Sango shrugged, and the teens started on their assignment.  
  
~ With Ayume ~  
  
Ayume walked into her class, and sighed. This was gonna suck. She didn't have first period with Kagome, or Sango. The red head walked to the back of the room and sat down by the window. It was better not to be noticed if you were alone.  
  
Then, a guy with long black hair tied in a high ponytail walked in. He had a beige headband around his head. The boy was wearing a camouflage shirt that said "Ha! Now you can't see me!" and baggy beige pants. 'He's kinda cute.' Ayume thought to herself. He took the seat next to Ayume.  
  
"You took my seat." He said in a slightly whiny voice. "Well, it was payback for your shirt lying to me. I can see you just fine." Ayume responded as she put her hands behind her head, and smiled over at him. He smirked back, and said, "You're new here, aren't you?" "No, I've been here since the beginning of the year. I've just always sat over there." Ayume replied quite seriously, pointing to a different desk. "Are...are you serious?" Kouga asked bewildered. Ayume laughed, and replied, "No, I just wanted to see if I could trick ya." Ayume winked at him and smiled.  
  
The bell rung, signaling the beginning of class. "So...uh, whaddaya like to do in your spare time?" Kouga whispered to Ayume, trying to strike up conversation. "Oh, ya know, voodoo, witch craft, cruses..." Ayume listed off, then added, "the usual." She looked over at Kougas' shocked face, and laughed quietly. "I'm joking. So, what's your name?" "Kouga, what about you?" "My name's Ayume. My friends and I just moved here." Ayume introduced herself. "Hey, we both got somethin' in common. My friends and I share a place, too." Kouga replied.  
  
"Really? That's cool, but I bet you guys don't know how to play instruments, and sing." Ayume boasted. "We're not too bad of a band actually. We've got two c.d.'s, and they sold pretty well." Kouga replied smirking. "Wow, that's awesome. We've only got one, but no one really bought it." Ayume said in a depressed voice. "Just wait, I'm sure it'll sell eventually. Even my group had to wait awhile." Kouga assured her. Ayume smiled softly at him. "Thanks, Kouga." "No sweat."  
  
~ After School ~  
  
"Wow!" Kagome said as she slowly spun around looking at the rather large room. "This room is fucking HUGE!" Sango yelled excitedly. Ayume nodded with a huge grin on her face. "Come on! Our instruments are already here. Let's practice a little." Kagome suggested, running up onto the stage. She picked up a bass, and made sure it was tuned. Ayume went up to the keyboard, and looked everything over. Sango ran up to the drums and made sure everything was in the right position.  
  
"So, what are we singin'?" Sango asked. "Well, nothing without me." A feminine voice said to the right of them. "Kagura! Not that we're not glad to see you, but what are ya doin' at our school?" Ayume asked. "Well, I figured you three would be staying after school to practice, and the class that I'm taking got out a while ago, so I figured I'd come practice here with you three. Now back to Sangos' question. What we singin'?" Kagura finished.  
  
Kagura had short black hair in a high ponytail with half of her hair dyed blue. She wore a light blue spaghetti strap shirt with baggy gray pants. A pair of headphones hung around her neck and a loud beat hummed from the air.  
  
"My Life..." Kagome said, and picked up a bass, handing it to Kagura. Kagura smirked and took it, making sure it was tuned. Once it was, Ayume started up on a one- two beat, and Sango picked up on a beat similar to it. Kagura began to strum on the bass, following the beat, as well. Then, Kagome started to sing.  
  
~ "If you enter my life, your gonna see the seven hells!  
  
Brotha's always hidin', and sista's always yells!  
  
Daddy's always busy, and moma's always gone!  
  
Hell, maybe I'll grow up and become a FUCKIN' CON!  
  
Then this screwed up family will be oh so complete.  
  
Maybe one day, I'll tell them all to take a seat.  
  
Then, maybe we work this out, and be a fuckin' family again! AGAIN! (Repeats all from top)  
  
Someone come and take my life...  
  
I JUST don't WANNA live any more!  
  
Screw life, screw FA- MI- LY-! I can't take this ANYMORE!  
  
Screw life...screw my fuckin' family...  
  
Nothin' matters anymore...no, no, no...not any- ...more-"  
  
~ Up in high rows, like a second story kinda thing ~  
  
"Hey, they're pretty good." Kouga commented to his friends. "Feh, we're better." Inuyasha replied stubbornly. "Admit it, Inuyasha. You thought they were great, and that they're decent competition for us." Miroku argued. "Even I have to admit that they have talent." A fourth boy said.  
  
He had long silver hair, similar to Inuyashas'. He was a little older than the other three boys, and was wearing a white t- shirt with faded jeans that had a whole in on the left knee (Kohran: ~ Drools ~ Oh, Sessho...! ^_^' Eh...sorry 'bout that, I have a SLIGHT obsession with him.). His name was Sesshomaru, and he was Inuyashas' half brother.  
  
"They do not!" Inuyasha argued back. The boys continued to bicker for awhile longer. "So, did you four boys enjoy the show?" Kagura asked from below, stopping their arguing. "Actually, you were off on a couple notes!" Inuyasha lied from the stands. "Why you!" Kagome yelled back. "And you!" Kagura shouted, and pointed up at Miroku. Miroku looked around, and pointed at himself questionably. "Yeah! You! You kept tryin' to look down my shirt the whole FUCKING time!" Kagura screeched loudly. "You hentai!" Sango yelled up.  
  
"MY FAN OF DOOM IS GOING TO COME AFTER YOU! GAH!" Kagura yelled somewhat psychotically, and pulled out a fan from her back pocket. She ran up to the stands with a war cry of 'GAH!'. Miroku ran past his friends, and away from the crazed girl (I know, a little OOC for Kagura, but it makes it incredibly funny.)  
  
Kagura finally caught up to him in record speed, and started to viciously attack him with her fan of doom (those things hurt if you hit people correctly with them. I know from experience). Kagome and Sango eventually had to restrain Kagura so she wouldn't put him into a comma.  
  
"Heh, sorry about your friend." Ayume apologized as the other three boys came down the stairs. "Yeah, sometimes I get a little carried away." Kagura put in, smiling sweetly. The other boys backed away in surprise at her sudden change in moods. "She is scary." Kouga whispered to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded his head slowly.  
  
Sango suddenly screamed, and turned around to find Mirokus' hand on her butt! "HENTAI!" She screamed, and slapped him across the face for the second time that day. Sango stood there, eyes wide and breathing hard, "Does he know when to stop?" "Sadly, no. It's even sadder that I associate myself with him." Sesshomaru replied.  
  
Ayume looked down at her watch, and said simply, "Wow, it's already six." "It's SIX?!" Kagome asked, she hadn't realized it'd gotten so late. "We should probably head home." Sango suggested. "Yeah, I'm gonna have to cook somethin' quick." Kagura added (she was the one who cooked in the house).  
  
Inuyasha then reached down in his pockets, searching for something. "HOLY SHIT! I LOST THE FUCKING KEYS!" The other three boys groaned. "Why do we even GIVE him the keys to hold?" Miroku asked. "Yeah, he's always losing them." Kouga added. "Well, I left my spare at home, so I guess we're sleeping in a hotel tonight." Sesshomaru said in his emotionless voice.  
  
Kagome, Ayume, and Sango looked at Kagura. "Do we have to?" She asked them in a whiny voice. The other three nodded. Kagura sighed and turned to the boys, "Since you four are locked out of your house, why don't you stay over at ours? Tomorrow is a Saturday after all." She sighed.  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha responded, swallowing his pride. "Why not?" Kouga added. Sesshomaru shrugged. "YAY!" Miroku said excitedly. "Ya know, we DO have a dog house he could sleep in." Sango suggested.  
  
@$$  
  
Kohran: So, what did ya think? Was it any good? Tell me in a review. And don't forget to have a merry Christmas and happy New Year! 


	2. Kaguras' Story and Ayumes' Got a Plan

Kohran: Hello all! I'm so happy! So many reviews in such a short time! I feel so loved! Oh, onto review responses.  
  
Pipotchi: I've fur filled you're request. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Devilchild34: Thanks for the compliments, and I would LOVE a constant review! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
InuKag91: K, well, I'd already wrote this chapter before you reviewed, so there isn't really any I/K fluff in here, but I've already started on the next chapter, and there is I/K fluff in that. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Anits8eli: Thanks for the compliment and for reviewing!  
  
#%$*  
  
All the teen arrived at the girls' house in the three different cars. "Well, Sango and I can share Sangos' room, and Kagome and Ayume can share Ayumes' room. Sesshomaru, you and Miroku can share my room. And Inuyasha, you and Kouga can share Kagomes' room." Kagura instructed. "Now, I'm gonna cook some food."  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga walked straight to the living room. "VIDEO GAMES!" They all screamed when they entered. All three started to look over the titles. Inuyasha gasped as he picked up a game. "You...you have 'Dance, Dance Revolution'!" Inuyasha yelled. Kouga picked up the two dance mats strewn across the floor. "And two dance mats!" Miroku added.  
  
Kagome took the game from Inuyasha, and Sango hooked up the dance mats. "So, who's goin' up against me?" Kagome asked cockily. Kagura poked her head out of the kitchen and asked, "Someone's challenging KAG?!" "Feh, I'll play against you, Kagome. And I'll beat your ass at it, too!" Inuyasha replied just as cocky. Sango smirked, and a snort could be heard from Kagura in the background. "Hey, I didn't know chicks snorted." Miroku said dumbly. A spoon came hurtling at his head, rendering him unconscious.  
  
Kagura poked her head out again, asking innocently, "Whoops. Did I do that? Silly me." "I still say she's scary." Kouga stated. Ayume, who was sitting beside him, hit him over the head with a large wooden mallet. "Hey, what was that for?" Kouga asked, rubbing his sore head. "If you didn't want a bump on your head, you shouldn't have been talking about my friend." She said calmly.  
  
"Pick a song already!" Inuyasha yelled from beside Kagome. Kagome pulled an umbrella out of know where and hit him over the head with it. "HOLD ON!" Kagome shouted at him. "Wench! Don't hit me with an umbrella!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"Where'd she get that thing from, anyway?" Sesshomaru asked. Kouga shrugged, "Probably the same place Ayume got that FUCKING MALLET!"  
  
"DIE! YOU- MUST- DIE!" Kagome yelled. "I- AM- NOT- GOING- TO- DIE- SO- YOU- DIE!" Inuyasha shouted back. "TRIP- ALL- READY- DAMN- IT!" "I'M- NOT- GO- ING- TO- TRIP! YOU- TRIP!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" Kagome and Inuyasha were playing a rather violent game of 'Dance, Dance Revolution'.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly tripped, and fell on Kagome, knocking her off of her dance mat. "GAH!" She yelled as Inuyasha fell on top of her. The two teens both turned beet red. "Eh..." Was all Inuyasha could manage to get out. "GET OFFA' ME!" Kagome screamed loudly.  
  
Sesshomaru quietly snuck out of the living room. Hell, he was smart, and knew that that girl was about to explode. As he entered the kitchen, a string of colorful curses flew from Kagomes' mouth, and the sound of an umbrella smacking against something repeatedly followed.  
  
"You were pretty smart to get outta there. Kag is scary when she's mad." Kagura said without turning around. Sesshomaru took a seat at one of stools placed by the island type counter. "So, what are you cooking any way?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura squirted ketchup on a piece of bread, then put a slice of cheese on top of it, then added another ketchuped piece of bread. She buttered both sides, and put it in a frying pan. "Grill cheese." She stated simply (Kohran: Ok, if you don't have ketchup on YOUR grill cheese, then just go with it. Also, you should try it if you don't. Don't say something's gross, unless you've tried it. [-P)  
  
"With KETCHUP?!" Sesshomaru asked, a little astonished. He'd only had grill cheese with cheese on it before. Kagura growled, "What of it?" "Uh...n- nothing." Sesshomaru replied. Silence reigned over them.  
  
A knife fell to the floor, and Kagura bent down to pick up, and in doing so, a bit of her shirt raised, showing a scar on her back. Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side as she stood up. "What?" She questioned. "Where'd you get that scar on your back?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. "It's not like I care, I'm just curious is all." He had quickly added.  
  
Kagura looked away. "My...mom..." She whispered quietly, but Sesshomaru heard her. "Your...mother?" Sesshomaru asked, hoping he had heard wrong. Kagura shook her head, and closed her eyes, sighing. Strong arms soon wrapped around her waist. Kagura gasped, and looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down at her.  
  
"I'm sorry that that happened to you." He whispered in her ear. Kagura shivered involuntarily. A burning smell soon reached both of their noses, though. "Gah!" Kagura yelled as she ran to flip the burning grill cheese off the pan. "How many do you think Miroku'll want?" Kagura asked. "Four, I guess. Why?" Sesshomaru replied. "Just wanted to know how many more I could burn." Kagura smirked. He smirked back.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
It was midnight, and everyone else was asleep. Kagura had crept downstairs, and into the basement, where they kept all of their equipment. When she'd talked to Sesshomaru earlier, an idea for a song had come into her head.  
  
Kagura picked up her bass, and made sure it was tuned, and that it wasn't hooked up to the amplifier. She'd already memorized the song, and had it wrote down on a piece of paper up in Ayumes' room.  
  
The young woman started to slowly strum her bass to a tune. Sesshomaru quietly entered the basement, just as she started to sing:  
  
"You took a knife...  
  
To my back one day...  
  
Mama, why?  
  
Why did ya curse me so?  
  
Ya showed me no mercy...  
  
As ya took that blade of steal.  
  
You ran it along, your own daughters' flesh...  
  
It pierced my skin...  
  
And made me bleed! Bleed! Bleed!  
  
(Instrumental)  
  
Scarlet drops...  
  
Fell to the floor.  
  
You put down that blade of steel...and said to me  
  
"You're a BITCH! Can't believe you're mine. Spoiled and rotten. A sluty whore! Go to hell!"  
  
Mama, then you slapped me 'cross the face...  
  
It stung like hell...  
  
My back pain me so...  
  
And to the ground I fell!  
  
You walked away and left me there to bleed.  
  
But I wouldn't shed my tears!  
  
No, not for you!  
  
The mark of a spider on my back...  
  
That's what ya did to me, mama...  
  
Ya showed me hell...  
  
You and that blade of steel!  
  
I jus' wanna say to ya, mama...  
  
I AIN'T a sluty whore!  
  
I'm not SPOILED, or ROTTEN!  
  
Maybe that day you said those words to me...  
  
You thought you were  
  
Lookin' at YOU!  
  
Take that, mama...  
  
Cause I'm up on stage now...  
  
Tellin' the whole world 'bout you...  
  
And there's NOTHIN'...  
  
You can DO!!"  
  
Tears were now rolling freely down Kaguras' face. She sniffled and said, "You can come out now, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru came out from behind a wall with a slight blush on his face from being caught twice in the same day. "That's twice now, Sessho. You're just gonna have to get sneakier, I guess." Kagura said, tears still rolling down her face.  
  
"Is...is that what happened?" Sesshomaru dared to ask. Kagura nodded, her lip quivering slightly. Sesshomaru walked towards the girl and held her to his chest.  
  
Kagura then let everything loose; all the feelings that she'd kept bottled up for more than a year. She sobbed into Sesshomarus' well-built chest, soaking his shirt. Once she calmed down, and had stopped crying, she looked up at Sesshomaru. He leaned down his face towards Kagura, and their lips met. His silver hair fell like a curtain around their faces.  
  
Once they parted, Kagura looked down. She blushed as she realized what they were both wearing. She was wearing an oversized shirt that showed her underwear when her arms were raised. Sesshomaru was only in his boxers and his shirt. Sesshomaru seemed to notice this as well, and turned a light shade of pink.  
  
Their lips met each other again. Sesshomaru nibbled on the bottom of Kaguras' lip. Kagura opened her mouth, and their tongues danced, and explored the others' mouth.  
  
They eventually had to pull away from each other, so they could breathe. Sesshomaru rested his forehead against Kaguras'. She smiled up at him, and he smiled back.  
  
(Morning)  
  
"Oh my god! I need a camera!" Kagome cried giddily and zoomed out of the room in search of one. When she woke up, Sesshomaru and Kagura were asleep on the couch together.  
  
Sesshomaru had his arms wrapped around Kaguras' waist, and she had her head snuggled into his chest. They both wore smiles of contentment on their faces.  
  
"Go Sess." Kouga commented, scratching the back of his head and yawning. "Do ya think anything happened between them last night?" Ayume asked, poking Kagura in the face, knowing it wouldn't wake her. "No, they're there, because they hate each other, and there's absolutely no chemistry between them." Inuyasha replied sarcastically.  
  
"Knock it off, Inuyasha." Kouga said, and sat down on the floor. Ayume sat down beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "So tried." She mumbled. Kouga blushed slightly at the contact, and turned his face away so she wouldn't see.  
  
Kagome ran back into the room with a camera. She snapped a shot, and a bright flash filled the room. A photo popped out, and Kagome handed it to Ayume. "Go put this in Kaguras' black mail file." She said. Ayume nodded tiredly, and staggered up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, can ya take another one? We need it for our own 'Sesshomaru black mail file'." Inuyasha asked. "Sure." Kagome snapped another shot, and handed it to Inuyasha. The two on the couch began to stir. "Yeep!" Kagome cried out, and all three of them scrambled up the stairs, to avoid the certain death that would follow if they stayed.  
  
"Hey, why's everybody coming upstairs?" Ayume asked. "Kagura and Sess are waking up! Come on, we gotta hide." Kouga replied, grabbing Ayume by the wrist and pulling her into the closet so they could hide. They sat down inside the cramped space.  
  
"Ah! Kagome!" Kagura yelled out when she saw the camera, and she also knew that Ayume would have been up by now, and added, "Ayume! And who ever else was in that living room!" "You're all dead!" Sesshomaru also yelled up.  
  
"Oh, SHIT!" Kouga whispered. "Ok, we have to stay completely quiet, cause Kaguras' got really good hearing." Ayume whispered. Kouga clamped his hand over her mouth as footsteps neared.  
  
Ayumes' heart beat widely in her chest, and it wasn't because of Kagura or Sesshomaru. It was the fact that she was alone, with Kouga, in a dark, cramped room, where they were only inches apart.  
  
'Ok, calm down, girl. It's just Kouga. It's not like you like him, or anything... Right?' Ayume thought to herself.  
  
The footsteps faded, and Kouga removed his hand. "I think they're gone." He whispered. "Wrong!" Kagura yelled, opening the door. "Ah! I didn't do anything!" Ayume yelled, instantly covering her head. "Time to go!" Kouga yelled, and hurriedly dragged Ayume out of the closet.  
  
They ran...right into Sesshomaru. "Were you in on the plan?" He asked in a calm voice. Kagura came up behind them. "Well? Were you?" "Who? Us? Never!" Kouga replied. "Kagome and Inuyasha are the ones with the pictures!" Ayume yelled. "Pictures?!" The both paled. "That direction!" Kouga pointed towards the opposite direction. They both took off.  
  
Ayume sat on the ground with a thud, laughing. Kouga sat down beside her. "That was close, don't ya think?" Ayume managed to get out between laughs. "Yeah, we almost got our asses kicked!" Kouga replied laughing as well.  
  
"AH! HENTAI!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs. A resounding slap echoed into the hallway. Miroku had thought it would be a good idea to wake up Sango by groping her. Inuyasha carrying Kagome in his arms zoomed past Kouga and Ayume. Sesshomaru and Kagura soon followed after them.  
  
Ayume smirked. "Kouga, I think we should get Kagome and Inuyasha, and Sango and Miroku together." "Huh? But...why?" Kouga asked. Ayume sweat- dropped. "Because they Kagome and Inuyasha obviously like each other- it's one of those love/ hate things! And Miroku and Sango also obviously like each other- Sango just doesn't realize it yet!" Ayume argued. "Well, do you have a plan?" Kouga asked, seeing her point. Ayume sighed. "Kouga, I'm a schemer...OF COURSE I HAVE A PLAN!" Ayume yelled the last part in his ear. "Now, here's what we're gonna do..."  
  
#%&*  
  
Kohran: Well that was the end of that chapter. Tune in next time to see what Ayumes' plan is...and if she even gets to use it on Inuyasha and Kagome, seeing as how I kinda left them hangin'. Heh...silly me ^_^'. Well, gotta fly. ~ Flies off screaming hysterically 'I can fly! I can fly!' ~ ~ Flies into building ~ 


	3. Flying Paper

Kohran: Look! I made a new chapter! Lots of Kagome/ Inuyasha fluffy goodness in this chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
(Monday, 2nd period)  
  
"Hey, are you workin' on a new song, Kag?" Ayume whispered, already knowing the answer, seeing as how Kagome always made up songs on Mondays. Kagome nodded her head, not looking up. Ayume smirked, and quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper. She chucked it at Kougas' head when the teacher wasn't looking. Kouga looked surprised as it fell into his lap.  
  
He opened it and read it, then nodded. Kouga whispered something to Inuyasha, and Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement. When he wasn't looking, Kouga gave Ayume the thumbs up sign, and Ayume smiled.  
  
"Hey, Kag? Since we both have 5th period free, why don't we practice your song to see how it sounds?" Ayume suggested innocently. "Sure. We don't have the same fourth period, we'll just meet up in the auditorium." Kagome replied, still not looking up.  
  
And so began Ayumes' first plan: Get Inuyasha and Kagome together.  
  
(5th period)  
  
Kagome tapped the floor nervously (she was sitting). Ayume still wasn't here. Sure, the bell hadn't rung yet, but Ayume was usually the first one to arrive at a given place. Inuyasha walked in, and sighed heavily. "Why are you here, wench?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm just meeting Ayume here. And don't call me 'wench'!" Kagome replied. "Well I'M waiting for Kouga." Inuyasha said.  
  
The bell rung above their heads. "I wonder where Ayume is? She's never late for anything." Kagome stated after about 5 minutes of silence. "Same with Kouga." Inuyasha replied. "Well, I need to practice this song. Wanna help?" Kagome asked, standing up. She looked down and smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stood and said, "Sure, why not?" "Great! What'd you play?" Kagome asked enthusiastically. "Bass." Inuyasha replied shortly. "Cool. Here!" Kagome handed him a bass. "Alright, I'll start singing a bit, and it'll be easy to catch on to the tune, k?" Inuyasha nodded his head. Kagome started to sing:  
  
"I thought that was where the heart was...  
  
But how can there be a heart...  
  
When no one's home!  
  
So where ya been this time?!  
  
So who ya fucked this time?!  
  
Daddy, ya so screwed up!  
  
Ain't mom enough?!  
  
Ya always gone!  
  
Ya never there!  
  
Where were you when I broke my leg?!  
  
Where were you on my 'leventh birthday?!  
  
Where were you when mom finally left?!  
  
Where were your when we found out she was dead?!  
  
Just tell me!  
  
Where were you?!  
  
Daddy tell me...  
  
Do you still care?  
  
Daddy tell me...  
  
Do ya miss ya baby girl?  
  
I betcha' don't!  
  
Betcha don't even realize I'm gone!  
  
Cause you're never there!  
  
You were always...  
  
GONE!"  
  
Kagome quickly turned away from Inuyasha so he couldn't see her tear streaked face. The girl quickly wiped her face and eyes with the back of her hand. She turned towards Inuyasha with a small smile. "So, whaddaya think?" Kagome asked. "Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered her name and continued, "Ya know, my father was never home either. It took him two months to realize that Sess and me'd left. I know how you feel."  
  
Ayume and Kouga watched from the high stands. "I wonder if they're gonna kiss?" Ayume whispered. "Probably...look how close they are." Kouga whispered back. "I wonder what they're saying?" Ayume asked. "I've got no clue. I can't hear them up here." Kouga responded.  
  
Kagome turned to face Inuyasha with an angry expression on her face. She slapped him across the face, and the silver haired teen just stood there with his mouth hanging wide open.  
  
Kouga had wide eyes, and Ayume gasped. "I...I never expected her to do that." Ayume whispered, then added, "Maybe I was wrong, and they really don't like each other." "No, they do, I just think that they got on the wrong subject." Kouga said reassuringly.  
  
"Don't you DARE tell me how I feel! You have NO right! When my mother left, my father didn't care! And he SURE as hell didn't mourn when he found out she DIED! My father missed my 1st, 3rd, 5th, 7th, 9th, 11th, 13th, 15th, and 17th birthdays! He didn't even remember! So DON'T tell me that you know HOW I feel!" Kagome yelled furiously. She then burst into tears.  
  
"That jackass!" Ayume whispered harshly, referring to Inuyasha. She made a move to stand up, but Kouga yanked her back down, saying, "Ayume, wait! This is Inuyashas' weak spot. He HATES it when girls cry. Trust me." Ayume sighed, and looked down at the scene.  
  
"Kagome! Don't cry!" Inuyasha said nervously. He couldn't STAND it when girls cried. "Kagome, I was only trying to help. You're right. I don't know how you feel, but...I do know that you feel alone..." Kagome looked at him, slightly surprised. Not even Kagura, who noticed everything, hadn't noticed that Kagome had felt alone.  
  
"Y- you're wrong! I don't feel alone... I have my friends!" Kagome yelled defensively. "Kagome...don't lie to me. I can see right through you." Inuyasha responded, and began walking towards her. Kagome tears started falling faster. Inuyasha hugged Kagome to his chest. "It's ok to cry, Kagome. Let it all out." Inuyasha urged her. Kagome started sobbing uncontrollably, remembering all the times her father hadn't been there.  
  
Ayume looked down at them with glee. "I can't believe it. Maybe my plan did work!" "I do believe it did." Kouga replied, then they both went back to watching the two.  
  
Kagome dried her eyes on Inuyashas' shirt. "Thank you, Inuyasha. I guess you really do understand." She looked up at him, and he looked down at her, saying, "No sweat, Kag. It looked like you needed a shoulder to cry on." Inuyasha leaned his face down to hers, and closed his eyes, as did Kagome. There lips met, and...the damn bell decided it was time for another class to start.  
  
"Damn it!" Ayume screamed as the bell rung, so they wouldn't here. "Well, at least they kissed... Hey, Ayume, how the hell do we get out of here without them seeing us?" Kouga asked worriedly. "Shit." Ayume swore, then said, "Follow behind me, we'll crawl to the stairs." Ayume started crawling on her hands and knees. Kouga followed behind, trying his hardest not to look at Ayumes' ass.  
  
"We...should get class." Kagome said reluctantly. "Uh...yeah." Inuyasha agreed. They both picked up their things, and headed to the last class of the day.  
  
(6th period)  
  
Ayume and Kouga quickly slid into their seats, just as the bell rung. Sango noticed that they came in at the same time, late, scribbled something on a piece of paper. She slid the note to Ayume, looking straight ahead.  
  
Exterminator (Sangos' nickname): Why were u and Wolf Leader (their nickname for Kouga) late? Were u 2 making out in the closet, or something?  
  
Ayume blushed crimson, and hurriedly scribbled something back.  
  
Wolf Girl (Ayumes' nickname): NO! But u might wanna ask Miko (Kagomes' nickname) about her and Inuyasha. I'm assuming they came in together.  
  
Exterminator: K. I'll ask her, but why? Do u know something I don't?  
  
Wolf Girl: Mayyybe...^_^  
  
Exterminator: hey, miko, how come u and Dog Boy (their nickname for Inuyasha) came in together? Did something happen between u two? I know u both had a free period.  
  
Miko: Wh...where did u hear that something happened between us?  
  
Exterminator: Wolf girl...  
  
Miko: Wolf girl...were u per chance spying on me?  
  
Wolf girl: no...I just asked Exterminator if u 2 came in together.  
  
Miko: oh...so where were u anyway. U were supposed to meet me in the auditorium. Member?  
  
Wolf girl: Actually, I kinda forgot. Wolf Leader and me went out to eat. Heh heh...  
  
Miko: Oh...  
  
The girls stopped writing, and finally paid attention to class. Not the boys, though. Miroku scribbled on a piece of paper, and slid it to Kouga.  
  
Houshi (Miroku): So, Wolf Leader (Kouga), how come u and Wolf girl (Ayume) were late? Were u 2 a little...busy ^_~  
  
Wolf leader: NO! That's not what happened. We were just out getting something to eat (they planned that on their way to class).  
  
Houshi: Sure...  
  
Wolf leader: Why don't u ask why Dog Boy (Inuyasha) and Miko (Kagome) why they came in together, also almost late?  
  
Houshi: Hey...how'd u know that?  
  
Wolf leader: Wolf girl and me saw them turn a corner just as we started down the hall.  
  
Houshi: Oh...  
  
Wolf leader: So u gonna ask Dog Boy?  
  
Houshi: hey, dog boy, how come u and miko came in at the same time. Didn't u both have that period free?  
  
Dog Boy: Uh...well, I was waiting 4 wolf leader in the auditorium, but he never showed, and Miko was there, so we hung out. Where were u anyway?  
  
Wolf leader: Srry, I completely spaced on that, me and wolf girl went out to get some grub.  
  
Houshi: so...did u and miko DO anything? ^_~  
  
Dog Boy: W...what?! NO! Nothing happened!  
  
Wolf leader: I bet something happened.  
  
Houshi: me 2.  
  
"Excuse me, lads, but if you're quite finished passing notes like girls, then could we please continue?" Totosai, their shop teacher asked. All the boys turned a bright red. "You should be grateful that I don't take that thing, and read it aloud." Totosai commented, and continued on his lesson.  
  
A piece of paper hit Miroku in the head, and fell in his lap. He opened it hurriedly, and read it. Miroku wrote something back and threw it to Sango. They continued this, here's what they wrote.  
  
Exterminator: Smooth moves Houshi. U boys are just always gettin' caught, huh?  
  
Houshi: How did u know my nickname was 'Houshi'?  
  
Exterminator: U mean that's ur actual nickname? Wow, I must be a psychic. We girls all made up a nickname for someone.  
  
Houshi: That's weird, we all gave u peeps nicknames 2.  
  
Exterminator: Hmm...it just shows that we all have WAY 2 much free time on our hands.  
  
Houshi: yep.  
  
Totosai then caught the ball mid air, but not seeing who threw it. "Alright, who threw this?" Totosai asked. No one answered. "Alright, fine, I'll just read it aloud." Which he did. Luckily, there were no actual names mentioned in it.  
  
Sango shook her head sadly at Miroku, and sighed. Totosai began again with his lesson. Ayume glanced over at Kagome and noted that she was STILL staring at Inuyasha and he at her. 'Success!' She thought, 'And Miroku and Sango already seem to be getting along. This'll be easier than I originally thought.'  
  
Ayume soon found herself staring at Kouga. She quickly caught herself, and turned towards the front of the room. 'No! I'm NOT falling for Kouga! I'm not... Right?' Ayume thought to herself.  
  
(6:00 PM)  
  
"So Kagura, what exactly happened between you and Sesshomaru Friday night?" Ayume asked as she took a bite of food. Kagura blushed remembering what happened, "Well, I went in the basement to see how my new song sounded with my bass. It was about my life. And I guess Sesshomaru came in sometime before I started playing. He thought I didn't know he was there. When I finished, I told him he could come out, and he did. I was crying a little from the song, and he hugged me, and told me to let everything go, so I did. We kissed...twice. And then we ended up sleeping on the couch." The younger three girls squealed.  
  
"He kissed you?! I'm so happy for you, Kagura!" Sango said, hugging the older girl around the neck. "Me too! You guys look so good together, too!" Kagome added, joining the hug. "Me three! Kagura, you're so lucky to have found someone!" Ayume put in, then also joined in the hug. Kagura laughed, and said, "Thanks you, three. But I was thinking that you all should get boyfriends, too."  
  
Kagome blushed at this. "Kagome? Do you have something you want to share with the class?" Ayume asked. "Well, today...Inuyasha and I...kissed." Kagome confessed. Kagura, Sango, and Ayume all hugged Kagome. "You two look good together!" Kagura commented. "Yeah, you make a good couple!" Sango added. "You know, I think you'd look good with Miroku, Sango." Ayume suggested with a smile.  
  
"WH...WHAT? With MIROKU?" Sango yelled loudly, her face scarlet. "Ya know, I think you're right Ayume." Kagome said, putting her arm on Ayumes' shoulder with a smirk. "You two would look good together." Kagura added thoughtfully.  
  
"N...no we wouldn't! He's a pervert! Why would I want to be with him?!" Sango yelled. "I don't know, but you do." Ayume said and went to wash off her plate. Sango sat there, a little confused. 'No! I don't like Miroku...I DON'T...! Right?'  
  
~*~  
  
Kohran: Well, there ya go. The next chapters gonna be focused on Miroku and Sango hooking up. So, I hope you enjoy! ^_~ 


	4. Of Chat Rooms and Movie Theaters

Kohran:  
  
~*~  
  
(Tuesday 6th period)  
  
"Hey, Kouga. Gimme your e-mail address so we can figure out a way to Miroku and Sango together." Ayume whispered. Kouga wrote down his screen name on a piece of paper and passed it to Ayume. "I'll IM you later tonight." Ayume said as the bell rung. Kouga nodded. Ayume ran off to meet Kagome and Sango. 'I'm not falling for her.' Kouga thought to himself stubbornly, and went off to meet Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
Ayume sighed, she, Sango, Kagura, and Kagome were in a chat room online, because they were all too lazy to move and talk to each other. Kouga finally signed on, and Ayume hurriedly IMed him.  
  
Mallet-of-Doom (Ayume): Hey Kouga, it's me, Ayume  
  
Wolf-Demon 500 (Kouga): hey Ayume  
  
Mallet-of-Doom: took ya long enough to get on...  
  
Wolf-Demon 500: well excuse me for eating food  
  
Mallet-of-Doom: nope, ur not excused  
  
Wolf-Demon 500: so anyways...what r we gonna do to get Miro and San together  
  
Mallet-of-Doom: well, I do have a plan...(plan has been edited out by author, because you don't get to know until I put it into action, so plah!)  
  
Ayume looked over at the chat room, and decided to actually say something.  
  
Winds_of_Torture 02 (Kagura): so I decided that Sesshomarus' new nickname is 'Fluffy'  
  
Shikon Miko 15(Kagome): OMG! I bet he just LOVED that!  
  
Mallet-of-Doom: lol...FLUFFY???  
  
YoukaiExterminator: O.o' you think up some weird nicknames, wind  
  
Winds_of_Torture 02: Yep ^_^  
  
(Ayume and Kouga conversation)  
  
Mallet-of-Doom: Hey Kouga, would inu, sess, and Miro happen to be online as well  
  
Wolf-Demon 500: yeah...why? what do u have in mind, Ayume?  
  
Mallet-of-Doom: ^_^ oh, nothing...nothing at all  
  
(Chat room)  
  
Winds_of_Torture: so...  
  
Shikon Miko: yep...  
  
YoukaiExterminator: yeah...  
  
Mallet-of-Doom: ~smirk~ you three want to invite inu, sess, miro, and kouga to the chat room?  
  
Shikon Miko: That'd be fun...too bad we don't have their s/n's though  
  
Mallet-of-Doom: That's what u think...  
  
Wolf-Demon 500 has entered the room.  
  
CursedHentaiMonk09 (Miroku) has entered the room.  
  
Evil_Demon_Lord 4 (Sesshomaru) has entered the room.  
  
Inu-Boy 85 (Inuyasha) has entered the room.  
  
Shikon Miko: mallet...who would they be?  
  
Mallet-of-Doom: u said u wouldn't mind if i invited Miro, Sess, Kouga, and Inu...  
  
Shikon Miko: O.O that's cause i didn't know u had their s/n's!!  
  
Inu-Boy 85: I'm confused...who's who?  
  
Mallet-of-Doom: i'm ayume  
  
Shikon Miko: Kagome  
  
Winds_of_Torture: Kagura  
  
YoukaiExterminator: Sango  
  
CursedHentaiMonk09: Ah, my dear Sango! It is a pleasure to talk to you again! ~Gropes Sango~  
  
YoukaiExterminator: AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE! HENTAI! ~Hits Miro with boomerang~  
  
CursedHentaiMonk09: @_@  
  
YoukaiExterminator: ~ Eye twitch ~ stupid monk...  
  
Winds_of_Torture: ^_^' well, we know that that's Miroku  
  
Wolf-Demon 500: Kouga is me  
  
Inu-Boy 85: -_-' just look at the beginning of my s/n  
  
Evil_Demon_Lord 4: well, im the only one left...  
  
Mallet-of-Doom: TRUTH OR DARE TIME!!!!!  
  
Winds_of_Torture: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! TRUTH OR DARE! MY DOMAIN!!!  
  
Shikon Miko: O.o  
  
YoukaiExterminator: O.o  
  
Wolf-Demon 500: O.o  
  
Inu-boy 85: O.o  
  
Evil_Demon_Lord 4: O.o  
  
CursedHentaiMonk09: O.o  
  
Mallet-of-Doom: -_- no...it's mine  
  
Winds_of_Torture: I'M GOING FIRST!!!  
  
Winds_of_Torture: Kagome...truth or dare? ~ Evil smile ~  
  
Shikon Miko: Uh...well, Kagura, u scare me...so im gonna pick truth  
  
Winds_of_Torture: NYAHAHAHAHAHA! ~ Cough ~ well...have u and Inuyasha kissed before?  
  
Shikon Miko: Eh...well...um...~ Blushes ~ yeah...  
  
Inu-Boy 85: ~ Blushes ~  
  
YoukaiExterminator: I KNEW IT! KAG, HOW COULD U NOT TELL ME?  
  
Shikon Miko: I was planning on it!  
  
Winds_of_Torture: Ur go-y, Kag  
  
Shikon Miko: Truth or Dare...Sesshomaru?  
  
Evil_Demon_Lord 4: dare  
  
Shikon Miko: Alright...~ Taps chin thoughtfully ~ I dare you to...come over tomorrow after school and let all us girls dress you up!!!!! ~ Laughs evilly ~  
  
Evil_Demon_Lord 4: WHAT THE FUCKING HELL??????!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu-Boy 85: ROTFLMAO (rolling on the floor laughing my ass off)  
  
Winds_of_Torture: ROTFLMAO  
  
YoukaiExterminator: ROTFLMAO  
  
CursedHentaiMonk09: ROTFLMAO  
  
Mallet-of-Doom: ROTFLMAO  
  
Wolf-Demon 500: ROTFLMAO  
  
Shikon Miko: Ur turn Sess  
  
Evil_Demon_Lord 4: ~ Growls ~ Truth or dare, monk?  
  
CursedHentaiMonk09: Dare!  
  
Evil_Demon_Lord 4: I dare you to give up groping women, or asking them to bear your child all day tomorrow...  
  
CursedHentaiMonk09: O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO!  
  
Evil_Demon_Lord 4: I believe it is now ur turn, Miroku.  
  
CursedHentaiMonk09: ;_; fine...I'll go...truth or dare Ayume?  
  
Mallet-of-Doom:....well, ur probably on a blood thirsty rampaging hentai rage right now...so, I'll pick truth  
  
CursedHentaiMonk09: alright....what were you and kouga doing that day u two were almost late to class?  
  
Mallet-of-Doom: we were spying on Inuyasha and Kagome as they sealed their love with a kiss...  
  
CursedHentaiMonk09: haha very funny...now tell us what u were really doing...  
  
Mallet-of-Doom: O.o....ok...well, we went out to get something to eat.  
  
CursedHentaiMonk09: oh...  
  
Their game continued on for about another hour, then everyone went to sleep.  
  
~ Next Day, after school, local movie theater ~  
  
Sango stood in line, waiting to get her movie ticket. Ayume had told her to meet her here after school. They were going to see 'House on Haunted Hill'. Ayume had told her to meet her in the fifth row from the top, the seat closest to the aisle. She bought her ticket and went inside.  
  
The girl went up to buy her popcorn and a soda, then she walked to the theater where they were showing House on Haunted Hill. When Sango arrived at her destined spot, she saw none other then Miroku sitting in the seat beside the one she was supposed to sit in.  
  
"Oh, hello, Sango my dear. What are you doing here?" Miroku asked. Sango narrowed her eyes at him. "You need to move." She said simply. "But why ever so?" Miroku asked. "Cause Ayume's gonna site there when she gets here! So move." Sango yelled.  
  
"No. Besides...I'm waiting for Kouga here." Miroku replied. "Well, I'm just gonna sit here until they show." Sango retorted. "Fine with me." Miroku said.  
  
Ayume and Kouga watched them silently from the top level. "Woohoo. They're sitting beside each other. Now, I know Sango, and she can't take scary movies, so if we're lucky she'll cling to his arm during the movie." Ayume said excitedly.  
  
~ Later on in the movie ~  
  
Sango screamed out in terror, and latched onto Mirokus' arm. Another scary part came, and she buried her head into his chest. She realized what she was doing, and tried to quickly pull away, but Miroku kept her there with his arm. Sango made no attempt to move, and sat contently in his arms, leaning against his chest.  
  
Another scary part came on soon, and Ayume latched herself onto Kougas' arm in terror, as she'd been doing this whole time. Kouga had been blushing every time.  
  
The movie ended not long after, and Ayume and Kouga quickly hurried out of the Movie Theater. Not with out catching the attention of Miroku first, though.  
  
"That was awesome! Did you see how close they were?" Ayume gushed, then added, "Not a kiss, but they will. They're just a little bit more difficult than Kagome and Inuyasha."  
  
"Ayume! Kouga! Why, hello my friends! Now, where have you two been?" Miroku asked, putting an arm around each of their shoulders. "Uh..." Ayume responded afraid they'd been discovered.  
  
"Ah, come on! You don't have to be embarrassed!" Miroku urged with a perverted grin. "Oh, you caught us! We saw each other when we got inside, and couldn't help ourselves! Kouga and I started passionately making out right in the lobby!" Ayume yelled dramatically. Kouga also added in to the act. "But someone who works here told us to stop, so we went into a closet, and started making out again!" "And let's not forget the wild, steamy, hot, and crazy sex we had!" Ayume put in, falling into Kougas' arms. "Then, when we got to the Movie Theater, you were both so content with each other that we decided to let you stay like that." Kouga finished.  
  
Sango and Miroku stood there staring wide- eyed at their friends. Ayume and Kouga sweat dropped as they realized that their friends thought they were serious. "Uh...guys...we were joking. We both came in late cause of something at school, and we thought we'd just leave you guys as you were. I mean, you two did look pretty content." Ayume half way lied.  
  
"I...I knew that!" Sango lied badly. Miroku just nodded in agreement. "Let's just go home..." Ayume said, "Remember? We still have to dress up Sesshomaru." "Oh, you're right! Let's go!" Sango yelled enthusiastically.  
  
~*~  
  
Kohran: 


End file.
